naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikki
Ikki '''is the second child and youngest daughter of Tenzin and Pema, and the second granddaughter of Avatar Aang and Katara. She has three siblings: an older sister named Jinora, and two younger brothers named Meelo and Rohan. The entire family resides on Air Temple Island, near Republic City. Background Physical Appearance Petite and short, Ikki is a young girl with white skin, grey eyes, and brown, waist-length hair with two yellow buns in between the top of her hair. She also wears the standard form-fitting Airbender Wingsuit with the standard red, yellow, and grey colorations, as well as a pair of metal battle sticks on the upper back portion of her glider suit. Personality Being the happy child of her family, Ikki is fun-loving, happy-go-lucky, carefree, and extremely curious with a hyperactive mind that seems to race a mile a minute. She always has many questions for any situation, as everything is fascinating to her and her active imagination. She will not stop until she has answers to all of the mysteries in life. Energy and hyperactivity often accompany her wilder moments of curiosity, which sometimes accidentally lead to a point of bluntness, such as when she brought up Korra's affection for Mako to Asami, or spark irritation with others, such as when Jinora tried to ask Katara about Zuko's mother and Ikki interjected with a barrage of wild questions. Ikki's more impatient nature often conflicts with Jinora's calm and serious demeanor and Meelo's authoritarian attitude, leading to verbal conflicts. Despite this, she is quick to make friends with others and is willing to help those in need whenever she can, even risking her own life to ensure their saftey. During Mako, Bolin, and Asami's stay at the island, Ikki seemed to keep up well with Bolin's fast-paced and testy questions. She also demonstrated an impressive level of knowledge about Air Temple Island, even being able to cite how many trees there were on the island after only a moment's thought. Despite her energetic and lighthearted personality, she can also take the time to reflect about her surroundings, concluding to insightful wisdoms about family love. Ikki has latter matured and became more responsible following Kuvira's defeat, but still retains her energetic and hyperactive personality. She does get a bit peeved once being left out of things or bothered by Meelo and Jinora, being the middle child as well, and now has grown a habit to become apart of whatever situation presents itself to her friends. History Powers and Abilities Airbending Prowess *Airbending Expert: Though she is still in training, Ikki has already demonstrated proficiency in airbending. She is capable of using an Air Nomad glider, able to generate enough of a breeze to start the training gates, and has even mastered the air scooter. She was able to defeat Equalists single-handedly during the raid on Air Temple Island. She was also capable of landing gently on the ground when catapulted into the air by Korra. Ikki's control over the air currents is of such a level that she is capable of concentrating her bending enough to harmoniously play a horn. She has also demonstrated the ability to glide with an airbender wingsuit. Eight months later, Ikki's airbending skills have increased to the point where she is able to not only fight on par with lieutenant-level fighters, she can use her skills to hold her own against captain-level fighters for long periods of time. Staff Fighting Prowess *'''Expert Staff Specialist: Ikki is highly proficient in staff combat. Flash Step Prowess *'Flash Step Expert' Other Skills *'Great Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes': Ikki is quite acrobatic and possesses great reflexes and agility, *'Capable Teacher' Zenkai *'Fire Phoenix Wing Mode' Zenkai Special Ability *'Pyrokinesis' *'Enhanced Airbending' *'Flight' *'Enhanced Durability' Equipment *Airbender Wingsuit *Airbender Metal Sticks Relationships Family *Pakkun (Maternal Great-Great Grandfather, Deceased) *Kanna (Maternal Great-Great Grandmother, Deceased) *Hakoda (Maternal Great-Grandfather, Deceased) *Kya (Maternal Great-Grandmother, Deceased) *Avatar Aang (Paternal Grandfather, Deceased) *Katara (Maternal Grandmother) *Sokka (Maternal Grandfather, Deceased) *Tenzin (Father) *Pema (Mother) *Bumi (Maternal Uncle) *Kya (Maternal Aunt) *Jinora (Older Sister) *Meelo (Younger Brother) *Rohan (Younger Brother) Friends/Allies *Avatar Korra (Older sister figure) *Asami Sato *Mako *Bolin *Liu *Naga *Pabu *Chief Lin Beifong *The Order of the White Lotus *Suyin Beifong *Huan Beifong (Secret love interest) *The Air Nation **Daw **Kai (Older brother figure) **Opal Beifong *Air Acolytes *Karin Kurosaki *Momo Hinamori Enemies/Rivals *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Military of the Earth Empire **Anju **Kanan *The Red Lotus (Zaheer's Group) *Amon *The Lieutenant *The Equalists *The Espada **Ulquiorra Schiffer Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Airbenders Category:Air Nation Category:United Republic Characters Category:Avatar Aang's Family Category:Team Avatar Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Legend of Korra Series Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Airbending Experts Category:Expert Staff Specialists Category:Flash Step Experts Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Team Shinji Category:Team Air Category:New United Republic Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Zenkai Users